Can you keep up?
by Reyfan01
Summary: I am new to this thing so please be nice! I fell in love with the Diego/shira thing so i WANNA CONTINUE it. And hope that their story will inspire maybe a direct to tv or dvd short on them. Shira has been free of Gutt and has Diego to thank. Diego has lost his dignity to the seductive tigress. Shira meets the herd and learns to adapt. What is in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

Shira has been running up and down hills, through trees and rocks on adrenaline rush letting everything that just happened to her sink in. She's free of Gutt and the pirate life. It's like a leash that's been tightening its grip on her neck suddenly broke. And a certain hazel eyed peach furred saber was the man who freed her. She had to admit he was easy on the eyes, very easy. But she never showed it. He was just as stubborn, quick witted, and sarcastic as she was.

Seeing him run pass everything she tossed at him when she as running away on the island, she was feeling a twist of fear, amazement, and attraction. He did get the better of her and caught her, which both annoyed her, but strangely enticed her. The fact that he actually tried to help her that night with water, was also something that intrigued her. Just a few hours ago, he was chasing her and threw her in that tree prison; then in the middle of the night, he gives her water. They learn they're not that different since they both wanted out of pack life and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew he had a point, she traded one pack for another. While he actually felt proud of his twisted herd life. She actually felt envious that he was so happy and she really wasn't, even though she always thought she was. And as cliché as it was seeing Diego look her in the eye and say 'come with us, come with me', she realized him and his herd were right for her. She literally risked her life for him because she knew Gutt was going to have her pelt for her mutiny. But it was all worth it. When Diego welcomed her to the herd, she couldn't help but feel soooo warm and happy. He tried to look all tough and not look her in the eye but she knew he felt something too. Looking into his eyes she could see their future together perfectly.

Shira stopped her sprint and stood over a waterfall on a boulder trying to catch her breath. She hears some deep breathing behind her and the pitter patter of paws. She turns and chuckles to see her exhausted mate trying to catch his own breath.

"Eh..in case you weren't hearing me an hour ago back there…ya know I was right behind you calling…."Diego managed to let out. Shira just giggled and started to run circles around him. "Eh give a girl a break this is the first time in years I felt sooo, sooo FREE!"Shira laughed. "I mean no Gutt, so crew, no more endless days and nights of fruit and no meat, I can actually do what I want! It's a big deal."Shira said stopping her happy prance and facing Diego.

"Hey hey I get. I know what you mean. It felt great when I wasn't part of my pack and didn't have anyone breathing down my neck. Of course now I gotta deal with Sid and his oh so warm granny."Shira chuckled at that comment. "Eh you can get through ya big softie."

"You just fought off a gang of pirates, an impressive saber, and a giant monkey, you've gone through the worst."Shira said giving him a punch to his shoulder.

"Actually compared to a flood, humans, dinosaurs, and animal eating plants, your crew was nothing compared to that."Diego pointed out walking the other way towards the herd. Shira quirked an eyebrow and followed. Did she hear right?

"Did you say animal eating plants?"Shira wondered. "Yep and three baby dinosaurs that thought the sloth was their mom."Diego pointed out. "What next demented weasels?"Shira sarcastically mentions. Diego looks the other way not even going there.

"Shira you wouldn't believe the crazy things I've seen. But lets just say I've lived a full life so far."Diego said.

"Rigghhht...so anyway i just wanna..thank you..for everything. I wouldn't have gone with you guys if you didn't talk me into it."Shira said stopping next to Diego and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Hey anytime, you were too good to be part of pirate crew"Diego says trying to sound sarcastic but ended up sounding sincere and sweet. Shira smiled warmly and so did Diego. Their faces get closer, about to nuzzle until...

"HA WOO! YOU WORK IT DUDE!" "GO DIEGO GO!" "DIEGO'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"Cried the two possums from a top a branch looking down below.

Diego looks down in shame. Of all the timing. "Nice timing guys! Real nice!"Diego shouted and walked back to the herd. Shira watches his brooding figure leave and can't help but find it adorable when he's irritated.

"Hey do you really like Diego or what"Crash asks hanging upside down looking into Shira's sapphire eyes. "Stupid of course she does"Eddie slaps his brother. "You don't know that!"Crash retorts. "Do so!" "Not!" "So!" "Not!"

"Eh! Uh who are you guys again?"Shira asks.

"Oh we're Ellie's brothers!"They say hugging upside down. "A mammoth with two possum brothers?"Shira questioned.

"Yep!"They say together.

"And I thought the old bat with the stick was strange."Shira said while walking away as well the same way Diego went.

[oKAY I am new to this so be gentle with reviews! Im gonna change it and add another chapter maybe, so please review but be nice]


	2. Chapter 2

When Diego reached his herd Manny, Ellie and Peaches were in the middle of another family heart to heart. As much as he loved his family, those lectures about how family is important and we look out for each other are really getting old. He was about to turn around when he heard Manny call him.

"Hey Diego, where've you been buddy? You've been gone half the day"Manny asked. Ellie nudges him a little. "Oh give him a break Manny, if Diego wants to spend some alone time with his new girlfriend then let him. It's about time you found a mate Diego" Ellie says.

"Mate, you mean Shira?"Diego questioned. He's thought about it but never actually said it out loud. Having it come out of his friend's mouth made it sound more real, and made Diego more nervous. He didn't know if Shira wants him in that way. I mean they barely became an actual…couple. He's not sure if she wants a mate right now or at all.

"Do you see any other sabers around here? Yes Shira. Manny tells me you've been sweet on her since you met her."Ellie said in a mischievous way. Diego stares daggers into his snitch of a friend. So yeah seeing her for the first time was a shock. I mean looking up at that ship and seeing a gorgeous lean, shapely, sapphire eyed, silver furred saber look down on him made him feel small and at her whim. Oh she oozed mystique, confidence and beauty. He never saw a more lovely vision in his life. What really attracted him was how strong and fast she was with her paws and her mouth. She was as quick witted as he was and was the only one to make him lose his dignity all in one day. She had him the second she said he was a soft saber.

"Well, I uh, wouldn't say since a met her, I don't know maybe a day..or two, or three."He said trying not sound like a love sick wimp that fell at the sight of the sultry tigress.

"What are you talking about, we only had her for a day till she escaped the next. And you sure spent a long time giving her water."Sid points out walking into the conversation with his Granny on his arm. Diego shakes his head in dismay. THANK YOU SID.

"Thanks Sid."Diego groaned. "Ah its alright sweety nothing to be ashamed of. Shira seems alright, for an ex pirate. And she does seem a lot like you."Ellie said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah you two are perfect together"Peaches adds. "Who looks perfect together?"Shira walks in asking. Everyone smirks and looks at Diego who wishes he could trade places with that molehog right now.

"Oh we were just talking about, uh"Diego tries to explain.

"How Mr. Tough Guy here turned kitty the minute he saw ya"Granny shouts. Diego grabs Sid by the neck with a deadly glare. "Take your Granny somewhere else before I kill you"Diego threatens in a deep tone that only Sid could hear. Sid chuckles nervously as Diego releases his neck with a dark smile. Sid walks his Granny out of the conversation.

"Come on Granny"

"Why do I gotta go, it was just getting good!"

Shira looks at Diego with a smirk as he grins shyly.

"Uh, hey Shira since we're a family now, how about we have a girl talk. So we could get to know each other." Peaches insists. Shira looks at her questioning what she means but shrugged.

"Sure why not, its been awhile since I was around girls."Shira says and walks passed Diego gently rubbing her fur against Diego's leaving him stunned frozen. She smirked knowing how she made him freeze up. He really had no experience with females. This was gonna be fun.

"This'll be good for us just a nice girl talk."Ellie says while walking off with Peaches and Shira.

"Yeah no dang men hear to ruin our fun ladies."Granny pops up on Peaches.

"Uh how did you get here so fast, I thought you went with Sid." Peaches asks.

"What is this 20 questions, mind ya own business child."

"Alright then, come on Granny."Ellie says.

"Yee haw gitty up!"Granny shouts.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Shira, tell us what really got you to switch sides and join our herd?"Ellie asks. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from Shira.

"Well I realized Gutt wasn't as great an ally as I thought. The second I came back to him, he had his claw at my throat talking to me like I was trash. I knew then that Gutt didn't really value anyone, and that the second you didn't do what he says, you're dead."Shira explained re living the scene in her head. Her own captain, and supposed friend, called her a weak kitty and threatened to kill her. And after she let Diego and the others escape, she felt even more fearful as he squeezed her throat and nearly crushed it. She braced for his worst but was thrown down and left alone on the ship surrounded by her former mates plotting to kill the saber that helped change her ways and his friends.

"Eh you left out the part where you helped us get away from that nice monkey!"Granny said.

Shira's eyes popped out of her head. "Really you did that?"Peaches asked.

"Yeah"Shira said slowly not wanting to acknowledge that cliché moment between her and Diego.

"What else happened?"Ellie asks knowing Shira was holding back. Shira slumps her shoudlers and sighs.

"Okay okay, get off my back. I went after Diego and jumped him before he could get on the ship you guys stole. I still followed Gutt's orders after he threatened me, I mean I didn't have a choice. But Diego convinced me to go with you guys. But when we were running to the ship, Gutt was gaining on us. I knew we all wouldn't make it in time. So I turned a corner the second I was suppose to jump and pushed some ice in front of Gutt so he wouldn't make it to them. After that I knew I was as good as dead when Gutt got through with me, but he didn't. He just pushed me away and left me on the ship with him. Probably wanted me to watch him take all of you guys out, especially Diego."Shira let out. Ellie and Peaches were just staring in amazement and pity at the poor tigress. She dealt with a lot and really needed a family.

"Well you're safe now, and we all have each others backs."Ellie said warmly.

Shira smiles at her new friend. "Alright alright, 'nough of the mushy stuff, why don't we get down to what we all really wanna know about you and lover boy!"Granny shouts putting her teeth and grabbing a fruit from a tree tearing it to shreds.

"Hey she's right. So, what did attract you to Diego?"Peaches asked in a typical teenager boy crazy way. Shira rolls her eyes and acts like its no big deal.

"Yeah I've never seen Diego this happy in a long time."Ellie says. She never pegged Diego to fall in love with anyone. He's always tried to be the tough guy of the herd and act like he enjoys the bachelor life. After seeing Diego with Shira, she sees just how whipped he really is. That tough guy was putty in her hands. Shira had him by a string and she knew it. But Shira probably fell really hard for him as well. She was like a female version of him.

"Was it love at first sight"Peaches said dreamily.

"Child you betta get back ta reality"Granny says. Peaches looks at Granny annoyed.

Shira chuckles. "No, at least not for me. I guess as far as sabers go he is easy on the eyes. But that guy couldn't take his eyes off me when he saw me."she says proudly. Shira knows she can turn heads, even animals of different species look her way.

"Aw come on girl spill it, we know there's gotta be something ya love about Diego. Why else would ya do what you did?"Ellie pointed out. Shira sighs and decides to talk. "Alright alright, I guess like how he's pretty strong, kinda fast, and a big softie inside."Shira says with a smile chuckling when she mentions how he's a softie.

"Ooo! Girl that's code for I want that tiger bad!"Granny says and chuckles. Ellie and Peaches lightly laugh. Shira drops her head a little in embarrassment.

"Can we talk about something else now?"Shira asks hoping to get out of the spotlight.

"Ahh come on Shira I was just playin! If I was a tiger with your legs I'd be all over that hunk of tiger."Granny said. Everyone stops and looks at her.

"What? I'm a lady too and I know a handsome hunk of mammal when I see one no matter what the species"Granny says. The girls laugh and continue their walk.

"Granny you are one crazy old lady"Ellie says.

"And don't you forget it! Ya! Horsey ya!"Granny says

"Granny I'm not a horsey. Whatever that is"Peaches says.

"Don't you talk back to me horsey!"Granny says and whacks Peaches on the head with her stick.

"Ow!"

"You guys really are a strange bunch, I think I'm gonna like it here"Shira says.

[I have more chapters in mind please review. Oh thank you guys for the comments, they've really boosted my confidence!


	4. Chapter 4

As Shira and the women continue with their girl talk, Diego and Manny stayed behind giving the women their privacy. Diego's left arm shakes nervously despite his straight serious expression as he lays on the ground. He doesn't know what Ellie and Peaches are telling Shira. What if they reveal something embarrassing? Shira already thinks he's a big softie, even though he kinda is. He wants her to see him as the confident, strong, fearless remorseless assassin he is. He really wants to impress her. She's as strong and fast as he is but he wants to show her up, as immature as that sounds. He hates feeling like wimp, especially to an enticing fearless tigress that's got him whipped.

"Eh, Diego relax, you're worrying about nothing, they just wanna talk is all. Ya know that's what girls do."Manny tries to assure his friend.

"Relaxed! Who's relaxed? I'm relaxed! So relaxed! No one more relaxed than me! Yes sir real relaxed!"Diego said in a shaky tone.

"I can see that"Manny says in a sarcastic tone. The sound of bushes rustling catches their ears. Diego yelps and hops into a pouncing stance. Sid appears through the bushes.

"Granny! Granny! Come out come out where ever you are?"Sid shouts.

"Hey have you guys seen Granny she was with me one second then she was gone"Sid explains.

Diego's eyes pop. "Oh no," he lets out.

"Not good"Manny says.

"Now can I worry"Diego asks sarcastically.

"Yep"Manny says.

"I gotta find them, Ellie and Peaches are one thing but Granny knows a little bit more than them."Diego says in a serious nervous tone. Granny knows about their encounter with the sirens and his nightmare of a kiss with Sid. If Shira knew that she'd never let him hear the end of it. Plus it would give her an ego boost if she finds out that his siren was her. Granny probably didn't see his siren but Shira's gonna wanna know about the sirens.

"So you're plan to not embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend is to suddenly come out of nowhere running like a maniac. Yeah that's smooth"Manny points out sarcastically.

"Hey I'm not gonna make it obvious. And I gotta know what they're talking about"Diego says and runs in the direction they were walking.

Shira and the girls continue to walk until they come across something that catches Ellie's eye. A deep grove in the ground by them that resembles the spot where they entered a dinosaur world, and where her little Peaches was born. "Ya know this grove reminds me of the place where we had you honey."Ellie says to Peaches looks confused.

"You had your baby in a hole? Hah! And people think I'm crazy!"Granny says.

"No, we went through the hole underground to find a whole world of dinosaurs."Ellie explained. Shira stopped. "Wait, did you just say dinosaurs?"She asked. First animal eating plants and now dinosaurs…what have these guys seen?

"I know it sounds crazy but yeah. That's also where we had you Peaches. I gotta say sweety you sure had timing."Ellie said remembering the compromising situation she was in going into labor.

"Giving birth in a dinosaur world? Now that's hard to believe. You guys must have had your share of adventures. Meet any animal eating plants?"Shira asks trying to confirm what Diego said.

"Yeah we even met a new friend, "Ellie is interrupted by a low grumbling in the ground. Everyone braces for trouble. It reminds them of the parting of the continents.

"Oh no not again!"Peaches says fearful.

"Wait listen! It's coming from there."Shira says and directs them to the grove where the rumbling is coming from. Everyone crowds around it perplexed. Another strange sound comes up, it gets louder and louder until.

Crash! smash! Something brown and green just shot right out of the grove into the air. It was screaming.

The girls look up and try to make out the animal that shot out. He starts to fall back down.

"Wait a second I recognize that yell"Ellie says starting to smile. She knew that voice anywhere. The animal continued to fall until it landed….right on Shira with a loud oomph!

Ellie smiles knowing she was right looking at her raggedy furred weasel friend, Buck.

"Oooh well Rudy ya sure knock me further this time eh mate"Buck says slowly coming to. He manages to get up and looks around in a daze. "Well ,I say this is the farthest he's tossed me."Buck says. Ellie walks over to the dazed weasel.

"Long time no see Buck"Ellie says. Buck turns crazily staring at the mammal that called his name. He looked menacingly at Ellie holding his knife until he recognized her.

"Well I'll be, 'ello there mammal haven't see you in some time eh"Buck says happily.

"It really has been awhile."Ellie says.

"Whatever you are…you have 3 seconds to get off my back before I break yours!"Shira threatens with a dark growl. Buck looks down and sees exactly where he landed.

"OH!"Buck says and flips off Shira's back. "Sorry there mate didn't see ya there"He says.

Shira groans as she gets up pausing slightly feeling the stinging pain on her back. "Who or what in the world are you?"Shira asked in a pissed off mood.

"Names Buck!"He says happily staring up into Shira's eyes concentrating on them and then grabbing her front right paw feeling it up for muscle.

"My your strong female"Buck says. Shira looks on in surprise.

"Hey!"She tries to chomp at Buck who quickly escapes and is now on her head.

"Ouch! How in the world did you get those in your ear mate? I imagine it must've been painful."He says flicking her earrings with his claw. "Hey Hey! Paws off!"Shira shouts swinging her neck back trying to get Buck off.

Buck hops and is now on Ellie's head.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?"Buck says.

Ellie smiles. "Shira, this is Buck. He's an old friend of ours. He helped us when we were surrounded by dinosaurs. He saved us, and he also helped you too sweety."Ellie says looking at Peaches. Buck looks at Peaches and his eyes pop.

"Eh don't tell me this is your baby mate?"Buck says with a smile in amazement.

"Yes it is Buck. Now that you're older, Peaches I'd like you to meet Buck."Peaches looks at him confused. "I kinda remember a brown furry thing when I was a baby."

"Yep I was that brown furry thing mate! And my have you grown! You look just like your mum. Thank heavens huh?"Buck says teasingly.

"Woooo!You da biggest rat I've ever seen!"Granny says standing on Peaches head. She's just below Buck and pokes his stomach with her stick.

"Ow! You a strange one mate! And that's coming from me!"Buck says.

Suddenly a rustling in the bushes causes everyone to turn around and see a panicked orange saber popping out of the bushes.

"Everyone alright I heard a..Buck?"Diego says in amazement. Buck waves happily at Diego.

"Eh there tiger! Long time no see!"He says. He hops in the air and lands next to Diego.

"That tiger your mate, mate?"Buck asks leaning in Diego's ear. Diego's eyes pop. "Well uh she's actually"Diego mumbles.

"I see, good catch tiger, she's a real beauty"Buck says nudging Diego's arm giving him a wink.

"So this crazed weasel is your friend?"Shira asked.

"Yes ma'am and might I say you are one lucky tiger, he's quite a catch. A real tiger's tiger. I picture lovely cubs in your future."Buck says suddenly next to Shira nudging on her arm. Shira looks at him disturbed. Did he just bring up cubs?

"Someone find me a cliff, that I can run off of."Diego says to himself with his head down in shame.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! What's all the..Buck?"says a voice belonging to a 'poofy' mammoth coming through the area with his odd sloth friend behind him.

"Eh there mammal! Good ta see ya mate! Oh and the floppy green thing!"Buck shouts back. He hops off of Ellie's head and onto the ground in front of Manny.

"Uh, actually the name's Sid, although I have also been given the name Lord of the Flames, and Fire King!"Sid boasts with his paw high in the air.

"Ha! What poor suckers would make you a king?"Granny asked.

"Oh Granny please don't get him started."Diego begs.

"If you must know it was an army of .."Sid starts and gets interrupted.

"Tiny sloths, we know, give it a rest Sid, those guys got lost a long time ago."Manny adds.

"Anyone who looks at that sloth as a leader is more than lost." ,Shira comments walking next to Diego. He smirks.

"Anyway…. Buck, how've you been? And how did you get up here? We're miles away from where that hole was and we're on an island." Manny says.

"Well, Been great, Rudy, and I have no idea!" Buck says with a smile on his face. Everyone looks at the crazed weasel.

"BUCK! HEY! YOU'RE BACK! WOO! ALRIGHT! WE MISSED YOU!"Said two voices from above. Crash and Eddie fall from the tree. Crash falls and lands on Diego's nose and uses it like a diving board and hops off. Eddie falls and lands on Shira's nose and uses it like a diving board and hops off. Both sabers grunt and growl in annoyance. The two possums surround Buck.

"Eh there mates! Still getting into pickles I see!"Buck comments as he points out the two menacing sabers ready to kill behind them. The possums turn and scream. They jump out of the way as the sabers pounced.

"Ah! Ellie! Manny! Buck! Help!"They called. They both ran up Ellie and onto her back.

"Whoa there tigers! Heal!" Buck says standing between the sabers and Ellie. "Knock it off you two! Now, back to you. How exactly did you get here?"Manny calls out coming in between the sabers in annoyance asking Buck a second time. Shira and Diego bow their heads in shame.

"Ah! Well Rudy and I were at it again; having one of our good rounds! What a chase! Swinging from tree to tree! Riding that reptile like it was my own pet! Score's currently 90 to 45, and well I got shot up here by Rudy cuz he's a sore loser of a reptile!"Buck yells into the hole. Rudy roars.

"Don't you argue with me! You cheated and you know it!"Buck shouted back.

"He's getting into a fight with a dinosaur."Peaches says with a bewildered look on her face. How could she forget such a strange weasel.

"Uh….so Buck, care to stay awhile. I mean ya don't have to go now."Diego says walking next to him.

"Hmmm, I don't know, I would've thought you would have wanted a little alone time with your new mate, mate. You're not gonna have your looks forever"Buck comments. Diego's eyes pop. Diego looks at him annoyed.

"No really Buck it'd be nice to spend some time with you before you go. You did a lot for us. Let us return the favor and show you a good time in the ice age"Ellie invites.

"yeah!"The possums cheered.

Buck looks at everyone's smiling faces and takes a look around the land. Can he still live up here? He looks down in thought. He raises his head up and gives a great big smile. "Well what are we waiting for mammals lets get a move on!" He runs and hops off of Diego's head and into a tree, swinging to another.

"Yee haw!"He shouts. The possums cheer and run after him. "I love this guy!"

"Me too!" "I love him more!" "No I do!" "No I do!"

"You heard the rat! Gitty up!"Granny shouts on top of Peaches clonking her on the head with her cane. "Ah mom!"Peaches calls out to her mom. Sid takes his Granny off of Peaches.

"Now Granny we don't ride family like that"Sid warns. Granny manages to get on Sid's back.

"Whatever you're faster, now move sugar move!"Granny shouts at Sid hitting him. Sid runs blindly following Buck's trail.

Shira and Diego look on in confusion at what just happened. "And this is a normal thing with you guys."she asks her mate.

"Yep just another day with the family."Diego says dryly.

The mammoth family follows Sid and Diego does as well until someone grabs his tail.

"Where do you think you're going?", she asks with a mischievous grin. Diego gets slowly hypnotized by her eyes and tone of voice.

"Uh….I was gonna say with the herd but I guess not anymore."Diego says in confusion.

"I've been getting the feeling that you've been hiding something from me."She says and lets go of his tail. Diego could easily run off now. She gave him enough space, but she knew he wasn't gonna leave. He was glued to her eyes.

"Uh hiding…no no no…not hiding…anything at all"He says not so smoothly. Shira circles him and moves ever so sensually that Diego was growing a huge lump in his throat. He gulped hard. "It just occurred to me that you seem to get a little… jumpy..when I get into a conversation."She says sexy.

"You're seeing things. And I DON'T GET JUMPY."He says proudly to her. He sees she's not in front of him. He looks around.

He feels a claw gently making its way up from his back leg. He yelps. "Really, what do you call that?"Shira said now next to him whispering softly into his ear referring to his yelp. She slowly caresses his side with hers. Diego lets out a little purr.

"Oh…well who's the kitty now."Shira teases walking to face Diego face to face.

Diego shakes his head. "Look just because a little purr slips out doesn't make me a wuss. I was the strongest saber in my pack, well second."Diego stated. Shira looks at him amazed at his slight outburst. Perhaps she pushed his buttons a little too far.

"So, were you kinda like a first mate too?"Shira asked. She now sounded interested. Beside all the teasing Shira knew he was strong. That's what intrigued her about him.

"A second in command sort of. But yeah I was. Soto said I was the onlt one he trusted. And that, well, that was a lot to carry when at the second you don't follow orders your own pack could turn cannibal on you."Diego said reliving his time in the pack. He never actually saw Soto eat his own, but, he really made you believe it.

"A saber eating a saber? That's psychotic. And I was first mate to an ape." Shira said in disbelief. Without knowing the two sabers walked off in the opposite direction of their friends.

Manny and his wife and kid followed after the possums until he stopped. Ellie looks at him. "What is it Manny?"

"Where did Diego and Shira go?"Manny asked.

"Oh I'm sure they're fine, they got each other."Ellie reassured him.

"Its about time uncle Diego finds love, and Shira seems like his perfect match. A long walk under stars, a perfect romantic moment."Peaches says dreamily.

Manny kinda chuckles. "Diego, romantic? Ha, that guy wouldn't know romance if it bit him in the butt."He said

"Hmph, like you do?"Ellie says sassily.

"What do you mean?"Manny asks. "I do, I showed you plenty of romance Ellie."

"Saying you like my butt because its big isn't romantic."Ellie states.

"But you said it was sweet."Manny says a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, because I knew that was the best you could do"Ellie said.

Manny looks at Ellie in embarrassment.

"EWWW! HEY STILL HERE! YOUNG TEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE HERE! I'LL NEVER LIVE TO UNHEAR THIS!" Peaches says in disgust and horror walking faster ahead of her parents.

[Again thank you all for your reviews. I haven't updated in awhile because I want to give you guys a good chapter. Please comment again and I'll add more.]


	6. Chapter 6

[Okay I was trying to tell this story as it was an actual special or mini movie and give everyone a part, but I want to mostly focus on Diego and Shira. This will be a mostly or fully Diego/Shira chapter]

Diego and Shira have been walking for quite some time now. The moon hangs high above them as they continue to explore each other's lives. As they talked they began to see that they both had a similar backstory with somewhat similar struggles.

"Ever since the humans took out half our pack, Soto had a chip on his shoulder and stayed up days and nights thinking of ways to get revenge on them. I wanted revenge on the humans too. Seeing them smile and continue their life while wearing the skin of our friends on their backs. We were the victims and we needed retribution. I guess that's why Soto trusted me most. Besides himself, no one hated humans like me. I was all on board with Soto's plan. Everything except one."Diego explains reminiscing about his ruthless leader's sick desire.

"What do you mean?"Shira asks.

"He wanted to kill a live baby. Eat it, is more like it. Soto made it my job to get the baby."Diego says with regret. He can't believe how cold blooded he once was.

"And, did you?"Shira asked. She never heard of a saber doing this.

"Like you said before, I had no choice. I didn't really regret it then, but a small part of me didn't feel comfortable. When we attacked the humans, I slipped through the scuffle and crawled into the hut with the baby, it seemed so easy I had to do it. But, there was something that Soto and I forgot." Diego said.

"What?"Shira asked.

"The lengths a mother will go to protect her baby. The mom grabbed the baby before I could touch it and hit me. She ran away with the baby. I chased after her. She really gave a chase. I managed to corner her at the top of a waterfall. I was sure she would give in, or just end up being a second meal for the pack. But what that human did, is going to stay in my mind forever."Diego said with despair.

"What did she do?"Shira asked.

"She jumped off the waterfall with the baby. I couldn't believe it. Telling Soto I didn't have the kid, now that was the hard part. He sent me to look for the kid, and if I came back without it, I'd be the baby's replacement."Diego says.

"That's..just evil."Shira let out in disbelief.

"Yeah, well the kid survived because when I found him, he was with Manny and Sid. And that's when this whole herd got started. The mother didn't, and its my fault."Diego said in even greater regret.

"Diego"Shira couldn't believe he was blaming himself.

"No it was me. If I hadn't chased after her, or even listened to Soto, that kid would still have a mom. And the kid, he didn't even do anything, but I took his mom. And I almost took him from his dad. "Diego stopped walking and dropped his head in shame. He never told a soul how he felt about that incident. Not even Manny or Sid, but Shira was different.

"Diego, like you said, you didn't have a choice. You were forced. You would have been killed if you didn't listen to him. And I know this may seem twisted, but if you never listened to Soto you wouldn't have met Manny and Sid. Things happen for a reason. The mom did what she because it's a mother's instinct to protect their young. You aren't responsible for her death."Shira placed her front paw on his holding it.

Diego let a small smile appear. Shira returned the smile reassuring Diego of his actions. How did years of regret anguish and pain all wash away in matter of seconds? Maybe Shira was that good.

"I have that kid to thank as much as Manny and Sid. All that time I spent with those guys. That's what made me go soft, kinda. I mean Sid, he kept me entertained as my own punching bag, but impressed me with his spunk. Even someone as physically and mentally awkward as him tried to pick a fight with me and protect that kid. Manny, well he actually risked his life to save me. But when that kid started to walk and walked towards me hugging my paw, I couldn't let Soto sink his teeth into that pink face. And after that well, someone up there must love me cuz I risked my life to save those guys and now I'm able to live to tell about it. Gotta respect those 9 lives. Well 8 for me." Diego said. Shira couldn't help but admire him even more. He was a real hero.

Shira leaned in close and slowly licked Diego's cheek. This guy is a dream to most girls, and here he was sitting right next to her feeling bad about himself. She had to let him know he had nothing to feel bad about. Diego gasped at the warm sensation of her lick. His fur on his back down to his tail stood up. He looked at Shira in confusion. She smiled at his clueless expression. He really was cute when he was like that.

"What was that for?"Diego said with a shy smile.

"To get you to realize how good you have it now. You have family and friends who care about you, and a certain tigress who realizes just how big of a softie you really are." Shira said sweet yet mischievously.

Diego looked into her eyes and was awestruck. The moon had just hit at an angle that made her silver fur glow. Her piercing blue eyes put him under a spell. She looked unreal. How did he ever deserve her?

"Thanks Shira. Ya know I never told Manny or Sid about this."Diego said still in a trance.

"So I must be special then."Shira teased. She expects a lame comeback or excuse.

She gets ready to continue walking. "Guess the secret's out."Diego said. Shira gasps. She turns and looks Diego in the eyes. Did she hear right?

"What?"She asked.

"That's right. No excuses. I do think you're…something special."Diego admits.

Shira looked on in amazement. She was under the moon's power now. It made Diego look almost golden, and his hazel eyes almost green.

She shook her head and smirked. "Heh, there's your proof, you really are a softie."She tried to sound like a tease but she didn't have the edge.

"And you're the only one not being honest."Diego said walking next to her.

"I don't know what you mean"Shira said looking the other way from Diego. Shira's eyes popped when a warm sensation stroked her cheek. Diego just licked her!

Shira looked at him in disbelief. Who was more pathetic now, the guy that just gave up all his dignity and confessed his feelings, or the girl trying to pretend her feelings don't exist.

"That was to get you to come clean yourself."Diego said with a strange new confidence. Shira hadn't felt that kind of confidence from him before. What a turn on.

Shira smirked and leaned in closer to Diego. Diego did the same. Just when they were a millimeter apart, He was shoved in the face to the ground.

"Ha! If you think you're gonna get me that easy, you really don't know women."Shira said proudly walking away.

Diego shakes off the shove and looks up in amusement at his mate. "Hey, I told you my story, now its your turn kitty!"Diego shouted.

"Tell you what, if you can run up the boulders and back down in 20 seconds I'll tell you anything you want."Shira said smugly referring to the large boulder nearby. Diego looked at the boulder in uncertainty.

"Up this boulder and back."He asks. Shira looks at proudly. "Yep, that's the one. Now see I know this could probably take a saber like half a day or even more but.."Shira is interrupted by the sound of claws on rock. Shira turns to look in disbelief as the saber she just dared already halfway up the boulder in less than 3 seconds. By the time he was back down on the ground, only 10 seconds passed. Diego landed with pride. Shira looked on with her mouth hanging open. Diego walked up to her; actually more like strutting.

"So where do I begin?"He asked. Shira looked at him and sighed.

"Alright, ask away."Shira let out and started to walk. Diego couldn't help but fell like he gained back some pride after that stunt. Now to learn something about her.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's your first question?"Shira asked sounding uninterested. The couple continued their walk under the moonlight. Diego's had a hard time taking his eyes off Shira. When she started to talk, he had to shake his head and ask his question before Shira noticed he was staring at her, even though she already knew.

"Right, well where exactly are you from? I mean I'm not judging by appearance of anything but you don't look like the other sabers I've seen around." Diego asked trying not to sound rude. Shira chuckled.

"Oh is it that noticeable?"Shira sarcastically said. Diego rolled his eyes. "Well you're right, I don't know exactly where my home is, I just know it isn't anywhere near here. Gutt's been around practically the world. Each of us on his crew was from a far different part of the world. Where I'm from is basically like here, except everyone in our pack looked, well, more like me." Shira explained.

"Wow, okay, uh, how did you get mixed up with Gutt? Why did you leave you're pack?"Diego asked with curiosity.

Shira sighed. "Well my pack was a mostly male one. We had a few females like my mom. But when you're one of a few females growing up in a male driven pack, you get unwanted attention."Shira shuttered. "By the time I was a teenager, every pea brained, big boned saber tried hitting on me, and getting all handsy with their paws. My mom didn't hunt that much so she never taught me. My dad thought that I would need to lift a claw as long as he provided for us. I hated it"Shira spat out remembering her past. She wanted to provide for herself. She wanted to keep the guys away from her.

"Thought you were daddy's girl?"Diego asked sarcastically. "Yeah, but I had it! So at night I started to teach myself to hunt. I watched my dad and the other sabers do it a million times. At first I could barely catch a mouse, pretty soon I could take down a whole gazelle. I learned to hunt faster than any of the guys."Shira said with pride lifting her head high. She loved being superior to males.

"One day I surprised my dad and the rest of the pack and brought back a whole bison myself [not sure if a bison was in the ice age but I didn't want to say gazelle again] the look on their faces was priceless." Shira smiled. She then dropped her head a little in dismay.

"Then my dad…my own father!..He, he"Shira was slowly seething with rage and found it hard to finish her sentence.

"What did he do?"Diego asked concerned. He doesn't remember much about his parents, but he couldn't think of anything that would make him hate his dad this much.

"He walked up to me, looked me straight in the eye, and slapped me, in front of everyone."Shira spoke in a low raging tone. She'll never forget the look on his face. He looked so ashamed, and enraged with his own daughter for bringing their pack a good meal. And that slap, she'll never forget the feeling of her father's paw and claws scraping her face. Diego's mouth slightly dropped. How could a father do that to his own daughter, and for something that wasn't even wrong. When there were females in his pack, they hunted just as much as the males. They were also the first ones killed and skinned by the humans. He looked at Shira with pity. No wonder she was so sour, her own family tried to tie her down and practically make her a house cat, or cave cat.

"He said I had embarrassed him and the rest of the pack. He kept saying 'how dare I try to show up the rest of the pack when all I'm suppose to do is walk around looking pretty, find a mate, and bear male cubs and nothing else.' I couldn't believe my father had that plan for me. I looked at my mom trying to see if she would step up and speak out for her own daughter. She looked at me and then looked away as if I wasn't there. My own mom wouldn't even stand up for me!"Shira stopped walking. She closed her eyes tightly trying to calm herself. Her claws slightly dug into the ground.

"Then my dad tried to treat me like a cub and tell me to go back to our cave. I looked at everyone in our pack. Every saber looked at me as if I was a disease. Just in that instant where I was trying to be independent and help out my pack, they made me an outcast. Against my own ego, I did what my dad told me and I went back to our cave. But that night, I knew I wasn't going to take this anymore. When everyone was asleep, I ran away, and I never looked back. I felt so alive! I felt like I was free to do anything I want and only have to worry about me and no one else." Shira said lifting up her head and continuing her walk. Diego continued to walk beside her. He knew how it felt to be free, but he also knew that a saber can't survive on their own.

"It was great! But later on after awhile, it started to get kinda…."Shira said with a switch of emotions from joy to sorrow.

"Lonely"Diego finished her sentence. Shira looked at him and he never saw her so depressed. Shira nodded and looked away. "Yeah, I never knew how much I missed being surrounded by, well, other animals."

Diego dared to ask. "Did you try to find your pack?" Shira stared at me as if he grew another head.

"Are you kidding? After what they put me through I would never go back!" Shira shouted. Diego sighed. He knew a saber's pride will make them do stupid stuff.

"One day while I was hunting, I suddenly got the feeling like something was watching me. I looked around and didn't see anyone. Then I heard a twig snap. By the time I turned around, I was being surrounded by wolves. There must have been 12 or 14 of them. I knew my odds weren't good but I had to try. I tried my best but the wolves were winning. They had me on the ground scratched, beaten, and down. I knew I was gonna die. Before that wolves could finish me off, I heard something coming, and it was coming really fast. Then I heard hits and punches everywhere. I opened my eyes and looked around, the wolves left"

FLASHBACK

"How lucky are you huh? You put on quite a fight for a lone tiger"said a deep voice. Shira turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a giant ape standing tall and proud like a hero. This monkey saved her life.

"And I couldn't let those mutts make a meal out of such a promising first mate."He said approaching Shira. She growled and backed away slightly.

Gutt laughed. "Woah, easy there kitty, you wouldn't want to kill the one who saved your life now would you. Oh where are my manners, the name's Captain Gutt!"He said with a fake smile.

Shira looked at him in confusion. "What's the matter, cat got our tongue?"He said and laughed out loud. Shira rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Ha ha ha, real original King Kong, real funny"Shira said sarcastically. "Oooh a real sharp witt you got there don't you?"Gutt said.

"And I bet you have sharp claws and fangs to match."He said evilly with a smile. Shira stood up. "What do you want?"Shira asked annoyed.

"I could settle for your name first"He said. Shira sighed. "Shira"

"Ah Shira, such a fitting and exotic name for a deadly saber like yourself"Gutt complimented. Shira was surprised by the compliment. He didn't refer to her as a female, just as a saber. He saw how good she was.

"Yeah yeah, back to your point monkey"Shira said losing patience.

"Yes right, well I can't help but notice that you seem to be on your own. And its clear that its not such a good idea. I am recruiting the best and finest animals this world has to offer for my crew and you are the most promising"He explained.

"Crew? For what?"Shira asked. Something about this offer seems intriguing.

"Why a pirate crew of course! We'll sail the seas and rule the water as we take what we can and provide for ourselves. I already have 2 on my ship as we speak. I docked not too far from her. I would be honored to have you become my first mate."Gutt said with such respect that made Shira suspicious.

"If you're a pirate captain, why are you being so polite and all. Shouldn't you be threatening me?"Shira asked.

"Well seeing as you are all alone, what would you have to go back to if you refuse?"Gutt said with a smile. Shira gasped. She knew he was right. What did she have to lose? Shira didn't even second guess herself. She had an evil grin on her face as well and approached the monkey.

"What do ya say first mate"Gutt asked knowing her answer.

"Aye aye captain!"Shira said happily. Gutt grinned and guided her to the ship.

END FLASHBACK

Diego and Shira stopped walking and were now at the tip of a cliff looking over the moon and the entire land.

"Wow, by the way you make it sound I would've taken his offer too."Diego commented.

They both laid themselves on the ground across from each other. "Yeah, never thought Gutt would turn out the way he did."Shira said with regret.

"Yeah, well like you said, its kind of a twisted good thing. Being a part of his crew is how you met us"Diego said with a small smile.

"Yeah, and I gotta say you were right. I did just trade one pack for another. I traded a pack that treated me like a cub to a pack that treated me like a slave."

Shira realized how much Diego has done for her. "I really do owe you."She said with a smile.

"Eh just catch me my dinner for the next few nights and we'll call it even"Diego said playfully with a smile.

"Yeah right! You get your lazy butt and get your food yourself, you need to exercise."Shira said with a chuckle.

"Eh, hey did you call me fat?"Diego asked. Shira giggled. "Goodnight Diego"Shira said and slowly fell to sleep. Diego looked at her and smiled. She's a real piece of work. When Shira feels a new kind of warmth by her right side she sneak a peek to see orange fur. Diego is cuddling her. How soft can this guy be? But she smiles a d falls back to sleep. Diego and Shira's front paws are in front of each, and either subconsciously or not, Diego's paw made its way over Shira's and held it tight. They'll explain where they were to the gang tomorrow. Now was just about them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Shh….don't speak, you'll scare it away"Buck whispers as he stalks his prey. Behind him the whole pack drags their paws and feet groaning. They've been following Buck all night to make sure he didn't get into trouble. Buck's been hopping all around the island looking for a good hunt. Even the possums are tired. Ellie's carrying them by their tails with her trunk as they continue to snore.

"Buck, we haven't been speaking all night. We can't find the strength to speak!"Manny whines. Ellie and Peaches stopped walking and dropped lifeless from the lack of sleep. Manny soon joined them. Sid drops to the ground with Granny still on his back. She hops off Sid and whacks him with her cane. "Some lazy ride I got. Forcin' a lady to walk herself. Eh, Ratface! You seen my teeth!"Granny yells waddling to Buck. Buck groans and rolls his eye.

"Quiet mate! Your shriek could scare the bugger off"Buck said slowly walking with his knife held high.

"Mate! In yo dreams honey! I'm spoken for! Where is that fine looking Fabio?" Granny says and walks off another direction. Sid slowly opens his eyes and sees his Granny walk away. He jumps up and yelps.

"Ah! Granny!Don't go off the trail!"Sid chases after his Granny who already disappeared.

"Well there goes the floppy green thing"Buck comments. He crawls slowly. Buck jumps up with a primal yell and pounces into a bush. A female yell is heard.

"Oh no,…"Manny says sleepily annoyed. Ellie and Peaches open their eyes slowly. Buck's scream is heard.

"Yeee hawww! My you're a strange mammal! Don't you ever eat!"Buck yelled as rode a gazelle. She ran in circles, snapped her head back, slammed her back on tree trunks to get the weasel off. He stayed on.

"AHHH! GET THIS FREAK OFF ME!"yelled the gazelle. She sounded frightened. Ellie nudged Manny.

"Ughhh, alright alright I got it"Manny said annoyed. He walked over and yanked Buck by the neck from the gazelle.

"Sorry about that, he's new around here"Manny said. Buck gave a toothy grin and waved as his neck was still being held by Manny's trunk.

"Well keep him on a leash away from me!"The gazelle yelled and pranced off.

"Buck you can't go off riding some animal you don't know! Its not what's done around here!"Manny said in a serious way. Sid's screaming interrupts Manny. Sid runs through a bush screaming.

"Run for your lives! Mad rhino! Mad rhino!"Sid yells and runs passed the gang. Falling trees and huge thuds are heard. An angry rhino appears, with an old lady on top of it.

"Weeeeeeee! This puppy's faster than you Sidney! Gitty up ya!"Granny yells laughing.

Buck is still being held by Manny as the rhino passes them. He gives Manny a sarcastic smirk pointing to the passing rhino.

"She's a cranky old bat who thinks you're a rat."Manny says.

"And quite a rider for such a wrinkly old mammal."Buck says.

Buck twists his body and squirms free of Manny's grip and drops to the ground. "Say speaking of mammals, where's tiger? Out romancing his new mate?"Buck says teasingly.

"And striking out knowing him. He doesn't know how to talk to women. Besides Ellie and Peaches, he hasn't been around many girls, and Shira's one rugged saber. She'll be a tough nut to crack for Diego. That wuss can't keep his eyes off her for a second. Granny drools less when she's trying to chew on something."Manny says making fun of his friend.

"Now Manny that's enough. You ain't a Casanova either. Why do you gotta pick on Diego like that?"Ellie asks finally getting up.

"Eh he gave me a hard time when you joined the herd. I'm only returning the favor. Besides, its not like those to are getting closer to mating anytime soon. Diego's shy and Shira's stubborn, we'll be lucky if we see cubs when Peaches is all grown up."Manny comments.

"Now I wouldn't say that. Shira's seemed pretty interested in Diego and he's been waiting long enough for her. I'm worried about how many cubs we'll see cuz I don't think they'll be able to keep their paws off each other."Ellie said in a suggestive tone.

"Eww! Mom! Teen still here and I DO NOT WANT A MENTAL PICTURE OF MY UNCLE MATING!"Peaches screamed shaking her head trying to prevent an image in her head.

"Sorry, hun, but that's only natural."Ellie said.

"What's only natural?"says Diego's voice. He and Shira appear before their friends. Ellie and Peaches give them a wide grin. The sabers look at the mammoths in confusion.

"What are you guys smiling about."Shira asks.

"About what you and your loverboy were up to ALL night LONG."Buck comments now on her back.

"Eh get off me!"Shira yells. Buck hops off next to Diego. "Well, well tiger didn't know you had it in you"Buck said nudging Diego's front paw.

"What?No! Its not what you….! We didn't..! Sooo, uh what happened to the sloths?"Diego said nervously trying to change the subject. Shira couldn't help but smirk at his response. So that's what the girls were smiling about. She decided to have a little fun. Shira slowly rubbed her side next to Diego. She grazed her front paw up Diego's paw sensually. She winked at Diego.

"What's wrong baby, they're family, there's no need to hide"Shira whispered into his ear and lightly licked his cheek. Diego froze and yelped. He gulped hard as he heard Shira purr, or was that him? Diego was growing the goofy smile on his face like he did with the sirens. Then he remembers where he is and shakes his head.

"Uh hey I caught Sid's trail! Why don't I go look for him!"Diego said with an embarrassed smile and ran off.

Shira watched and chuckled as her mate ran, but she was caught by a weasel staring at his retreat for awhile with a smirk.

"Enjoying the view mate?"Buck said with a wink leaning on her shoulder. Shira gasped and rolled her eyes and scoffed trying to avoid his question and walked up to Ellie.

"No need to hide? You go girl"Ellie commented lifting her trunk giving her new feline friend a high five.

"Well enough of this fun, lets go find your friend."Buck said and walked off in the direction Diego ran.

"Yeah knowing Sid, there's no telling what he's gotten himself into. And that Granny, she's just as much of a handful."Manny complained and followed Buck.

"[YAWN] Hey where's Buck!"Said Eddie. "Oh there he is!"Crash yells. "Buck wait up!" "Yeah wait!" The possums are now wide awake and run off following Buck.

"For uncles, they sure act like kids mom"Peaches said.

"You have no idea"Ellie said.

Peaches walks ahead of her mom. Ellie stands in front Shira stopping her from walking.

"What's up?"Shira asks.

"Nothing just wanted to know what you and Diego were really up to yesterday"Ellie said.

Shira sighed. "Nothing happened. We talked all night and then fell asleep. Nothing to tell. Didn't realize we were talking that long when the sun went down"she said.

"You really like him don't you."Ellie said warmly.

"Yeah….I guess I do. A little more than I thought."Shira said with a growing smile and a giggle. She can actually see a future with Diego. The image of little cubs with orange and gray fur with stripes entered Shira's mind. She finds herself smiling, but not fully. She's not sure if she's ready to be a mom.

"But tell anyone and you're a dead mammoth"Shira said threatening. She still didn't want it out in the open. She wasn't about to go soft just because a few mammals got on her good side.

"Your secret's safe with me."Ellie said and walked off. Shira watched her leave. "Why do I get the feeling you're lying then?"She said sarcastically and followed Ellie.


	9. Chapter 9

(Before I start I'd like to say thank u to all who have reviewed and liked my story. I've been busy doing a summer school class and trying to do my homework and do this. Don't know how many chapters I'll put in, but I'll put as much as I can.)

"Granny! Hello! Grandson in danger of being ROADKILL!" Sid shouts as he is running from his Granny on a rabid rhino.

"Sidney! You gotta try this! Where'd you go?"Granny shouts looking around oblivious to her grandson running for his life. Sid is now shouting running backwards with his body facing the rhino waving his hands in the air.

"Down here Granny! Down here! Ah come look over here ya crazy old …BBBBATTTTT!"Sid shouts as he falls off a snowy cliff and rolls down. The rhino is unable to stop as he sees the sloth drop. He soon falls down as well. Granny sees the size of the drop and cheers.

"WOOOO! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON A SLIDE IN YEARS!YEEEEEHEEEEHEEEHEE!"'She says waving her paws in the air.

Diego catches up to the rhino before Manny can and nearly crosses off the cliff. He stops and looks down.

"Running off a cliff…..yep that's Sid alright. There's gotta be another way down."Diego says to himself. "Ever consider the possibility of flying, I hear its quite freeing"says a nosy weasel standing on the saber's head. "Well yeah if we had wings or.."Diego says and stops to look up and see Buck on his head. "Buck…two questions come to mind..1, how did you get here after me? And 2..what are you doing on my head?"Diego asks. He saw Buck leave way before he left. How did the weasel get here after him?

"Don't know… and you have a very nice soft spot right here.."Buck said patting Diego's head. Diego makes an annoyed face. "Buck, what color is the sky in your world?"He asks.

"A little lime green with a smidge of pink..why?"He says happily oblivious to Diego's sarcasm. The saber groans. "Wow, brace yourself mate"Buck turns around wondering what he's talking about and sees Manny walking toward them not stopping.

"So did ya find him yet? I gotta tell ya Diego I don't know how that sloth's survived without getting himself killed. He's about as coordinated as…"Manny says walking forward toward Diego. He sees that his mammoth friend is unaware of the cliff.

"Manny stop! You're gonna make us…"Diego is unable to finish his sentence as he hears cracking beneath him. Manny shuts up and looks down and sees the cracking ground beneath them.

"Nice…."Diego says sarcastically glaring at his friend. The ground below them gives out and the mammals screamed as they rolled down the sloping hill, except for Buck who was cheering.

"Mom listen…its dad!"Peaches says and walks faster. Ellie rolls her eyes as she hears her husband's scream.

"Men… they never see what's coming"She says. Shira is walking next to her. She hears her mate's scream as well.

"Diego?"She said.

"Without a doubt girl. Those guys always get into trouble. Always find a way"Ellie says. The two mammoths and the saber arrived at the cliff. Shira scoffs. "They didn't see this?"she said in disbelief.

"Ladies, I've got an idea"Shira says walking toward the cliff but still far from the tip. She turns toward her friends and smirks.

"Think you can handle it"Shira dares with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO! You mammals know how to have a good time!"Buck cheers still on Diego's head. The saber and the mammoth are screaming in fear. Diego suddenly hears a female yell. He turns his head toward the scream and sees a flying piece of bark above him and his friends. When the bark starts to land he sees a silver saber riding it. Shira was snowboarding! With a piece of bark! She is cheering in excitement.

"Hey boys! Having fun?"shira teases in an excited tone. She flashes her fangs in a shiny smile and winks at Diego. Diego is struck with amazement. There wasn't anything she couldn't do. Buck looked impressed as well but soon smirked when he looked down to see the dreamy look on his friend's face.

"Wow"Diego says silently dreamy.

"A real beauty ain't she?"Buck teases. Diego gasps and shakes his head. Shira laughs and speeds up passing them.

"She really is something mate! Better settle with this one!"Buck said loud.

"Hey guys! Remember rolling down a hill to our death!"Manny yells interrupting them. They both look at Manny and all three scream.

"Can't you guys go one day without endangering your lives?"says a familiar voice to Manny. He turns and sees his wife and daughter both on a log rolling on top of it. [kinda like in ice age 2 where ellie was rolling with the log]

"Ellie! Peaches! What are you doing?"Manny yells.

"Having fun! Woooo! This is awesome!"Peaches yells.

"Uh honey, you can enjoy rolling down dangerous hills all you want after and UNLESS daddy survives!"Manny yells.

"Oh always so dramatic"Ellie says rolling her eyes.

[Its getting late I'm gonna stop here. Please review. I know its probably bad but I wanted to write something. So PLEASE BE NICE!]


	10. Chapter 10

Sid continues to scream as he rolls down the steep hill until he sees ahead to where he is rolling into, BOULDERS! Sid is about to be crushed by boulders! He screams and turns his head seeing the rhino and his granny behind him. He stares at the boulders and then at the rhino.

"AHHH!I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A SLOTH SANDWICH!"Sid screams in fear.

"Sandwich?! Sidney do you got food on you, and you didn't even share with your granny?! What kind of selfish grandson are you?!"Granny shouts.

Diego, Manny, and Peaches and Ellie roll down the hill far enough where they can see Sid and the rhino with its wrinkly rider. Shira is ahead of the herd but not close enough to Sid and the rhino.

"Mammals! I'd say its time to get Buck wild again!"Buck shouts and leaps off of Diego's head. As he is in the air he swings a vine rope. Diego and Manny look perplexed. "Did he have that before?"Peaches asks.

"Sweety, one thing about Buck, you never question anything"Ellie says.

"No matter how much you want to"Diego adds.

As Buck begins to fall to the earth he lands precisely on Shira's head. She looks up and looks annoyed.

"What are you doing on my head?! Beat it rat!"Shira shouts. Buck looks unfazed by her insult.

"Oh I don't know mate, ,you wouldn't want to get crushed by those rocks would you?!"Buck points out. Shira looks ahead beyond the rhino and sees the boulders. She gasps.

"Uh okay. So, what's your plan?"Shira asks staying in a sarcastic calm mood hiding the deep fear she has inside.

Buck swings the vine rope and puts it through Shira's mouth like he did with that flying dinosaur in Ice Age 3. He attempts to ride her, or actually just guide her. Shira protests, swinging her neck around.

"Hey what the heck do ya think you're doing?! I'm no horse ride!"Shira shouts.

"Rule number one mate, ALWAYS LISTEN TO BUCK"Buck says with a wide smile bending forward and looking Shira in the eyes upside down.

Shira rolls her eyes and looks to see the boulders getting closer.

"Alright! Listen to the rat! Just move!"Shira shouts.

"Sheesh you're an impatient one."Buck says and moves to her back taking the reins of the vines and motions her to move left, then right, then forward faster.

Buck and Shira are now close enough to the rhino that Buck can reach it.

"Okay on the count of three, you leap off the bark to the right!"Buck says determined.

"What?! You want me to.."Shira is interrupted.

"Rule number one!"Buck shouts.

Shira rolls her eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever!"Shira and Buck get closer to the rhino.

"Alright one, two, THREE!"Buck shouts and releases the vine from Shira's mouth as she jumps to the right and rolls.

Diego sees this and gasps. "SHIRA!" Is she alright?!

"I'm alright! You should be more worried about your friend!"Says a female voice coming from below. Next to a tree pops a silver saber's head. Shira was alright. The tree stopped her from rolling. She wouldn't go into detail about that.

Diego sighs in relief. "Wait, what?!"Diego and Manny shout together.

They see Buck on the rhino's back.

"Should we be really worried or relieved?"Peaches asks.

The two mammoths and the saber look at each other. "yes"they say in unison knowing they should be both relieved and worried.

Buck is now next to Granny. "Hey this is my ride! Wait your turn!"She shouts.

"You really are a strange one mate!"Buck says and leaps to the front of the rhino and jumps onto Sid.

"Hey there floppy! Need some help?!"Buck says in a happy mood.

"Oh no just busy doing nothing but quickly rushing to my death!"Sid shouts in a panic.

"Oh is that all?"He says and takes the vine and wraps it around Sid's stomach. Then, he leaps far enough to branch on a nearby tree around it the other side of the tree to that branch and leaps from the branch to the top of the rhino. He wraps the other end of the vine around Granny's waist. She clocks him on the head.

"Don't you get fresh with me!"She shouts. Buck looks at her annoyed. "Ya know you're really lucky you're with my friends mate"he says in a threatening tone. The weasel uses the vine as a tightrope and runs across it to the tree. He looks down and sees Shira.

"Better watch out mate! This is gonna get messy!"He shouts. Shira looks at him confused then sees the rope. She sees one end tied to Sid and the other to Granny, while the vine to wrapped around the tree next to her. She smirks.

"Good thinking rat"She compliments.

"Yes it is, wonder if it'll work"Buck says to himself.

"What?!"Shira yells.

Then the grip on the vine around the tree tightens. As it does it pulls at Sid and Granny. The vine stretches then pulls them back like a whip away from harm.

"Weee! I can.."Sid hits a high tree branch. "fly…"He groans.

"Well good to see no one got harmed."Buck said. "Speak for yourself."Shira groaned. Granny crashed into her. "Wooo! Lets do that again!"Granny cheers. The mammals hear a crash and see that the rhino busted into the boulders, crushing them.

"Knew that mammal had a thick head"Buck said. Then Manny, Diego, Ellie and Peaches roll down and see that Sid, Granny, Buck and Shira are okay.

"They're alright!"Ellie cheers.

"Then what are we rolling into" Manny asks. They look and see the backside of the rhino.

"I think I would've preferred the boulders."Diego says in dread. Manny, Ellie, and Peaches hit the rhino first and they push it over what looks like another cliff. Manny and his family serve as a cushion for Diego who rolls and is stopped by Manny's backside.

"Well that wasn't a moment I'd like to relive"Diego says and slowly rises to his feet. Manny and his family rise to their feet as well. Manny looks down and sees the rhino rolling.

"Uh, I think we should back away from the tip."Manny says and gang slowly backs away.

"So this kind of FUN normal with you guys?"Shira asks approaching them.

"Yep just another day in paradise eh Bu.."Diego stops when see a scratch of Shira's left side, little rough scrape. It was from the impact of her hitting the tree when she rolled out of the way.

"Shira"He says concerned. Shira looks at him confused. "What?"She notices what he's staring at and rolls her eyes.

"Relax, its just a scratch no big deal."She says. She was in such an adrenaline rush from what was going on that she wasn't feeling the stinging of the scratch. Now that Diego has brought it up, she feels it and cringes a little. She didn't wanna show how she was hurt. She wanted to prove she wasn't weak.

"No you're hurt"Diego says knowing she's lying and is concerned. "You don't have to worry about it"Shira says defiantly. She hasn't had someone be so worried about her since her mom.

"No it could get seriously infected. Come on, I know how to help it."Diego says and leans into her other side and directs her to the left. Shira cringes a little more in pain. "See what did I tell ya. Don't worry I got this." He says and the sabers walk off alone. The herd smirks at the couple.

"Uh hello? Sloth hanging by a branch here"Sid shouts. Everyone looks up to see Sid still up the tree. The branch breaks and Sid screams falling onto Manny's back. "Wooo, thanks for breaking my fall buddy"Sid thanks.

"You're welcome, now get off me"Manny says annoyed and knocks Sid off of him.

Diego and Shira walk up to a stream and stop. "Water? That's gonna help?"Shira asks sarcastically.

"No, these are". Diego points to the berry bush next to the stream. They're the same berries that Sid ate that paralyzed him.

"So how is paralysis gonna help"Shira asks in a still sarcastic tone. Diego picks a few berries and crushes them with his paw.

"Lay down"He says coolly. Shira stares at him curious. Diego rolls his eyes knowing what Shira must be thinking. "Just trust me"He says. Shira sighs and complies. She lies on the side not scratched. Diego rubs his paw into the crushed berries until some are on his paw. He walks over to Shira not touching the ground with the paw with the crushed berries. He puts that paw slowly on the scratch. Shira shudders a little in fear. She looks up at him scared. When she looks into his eyes, they look like two emeralds looking down on her. They calm her down and she smiles. This is the first time she's felt so loved in a long time. She lightly purrs. Diego doesn't hear it.

"So ya see, its gonna heal in no time"He says continuing his aid. Oh my god! She blanked out and didn't hear a thing! Come on Shira act like you heard what he said!

"What?"she asks in a surprised tone. Real smooth Shira.

"The berries, if you crush them and put them on a scratch like this it numbs the pain."He says oblivious to her humiliation. He walks over to the stream and dips his paw in some water. Shira couldn't help but notice how in this light Diego's muscles were so richly defined from his front legs, torso, back legs, and tail. He really was one fine tiger. Shira shook her head and looked up. No way would she want Diego catching her gawking at him. Diego walks back to her and rubs his paw over the scratch again now wet from the water.

"This water helps a little too"Diego says with a warm smile. He looks into her eyes and can't help but see something different. Her eyes seemed to have a little spark in them. She smiles up at him.

"Thank you, I…really do appreciate this."Shira says shyly. Diego grows a goofy smile on his face and looks down bashfully. "Hey no problem, its what you do in a herd you look out for your friends"He says.

"Funny, I thought we were more than friends"Shira teases lightly but slightly meant it. Diego's paw stops and his jaw drops. His body is still. Diego mumbles.

"Uh uh well, ya know we, we've just know each other awhile and this could be moving fast.."Diego mumbles.

"Wait, so you don't want to be more than friends"Shira asks slighty hurt. "I mean you said you thought I was special"Shira says in depressed tone. She was faking.

"Well yeah are you kidding?! Of course you're special!"Diego says in a panic. WHY CAN'T HE SAY ANYTHING RIGHT?!

"So I'm not good enough to be more than a friend"Shira asks acting insulted. Diego bought it. Shira smirked to herself. Oh yeah she was good.

"What?! No! Believe me you're more than good enough! You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"Diego shouts and suddenly regrets what he said. WHY DID HE SAY THAT?

'Beautiful huh?'Shira thinks to herself. "So its just my looks?"She asks a little hurt.

"No! You're the whole package! The fact that you're so smart and strong coupled with the fact that you're incredible to look at drives me nuts!"Diego shouts letting out his feelings to the object of his affection. He winces in disbelief. He mutters, 'stupid stupid stupid to himself. Shira feels overly flattered. She never knew she meant so much to him. She lifted her head up enough to lightly lick Diego on the cheek. Except he turned his head and she ended up licked his lips. She gasps and looks at him. He is just stunned. Shira kissed him! Diego stutters.

"Uh I'm gonna go look for….FOOD! I'll be right back."He says and runs off embarrassed. Shira's face feels heated and her heart is speeding up. Is she really falling hard for this guy? She drops her head to the floor wondering what she's gonna do. Something suddenly hits her that leaves her annoyed.

"He left me alone on the ground"Shira says. She tries to get up but can't. Apparently the berries left her body slightly paralyzed.

"When this stuff wares off, I'm so gonna kill him"Shira says threateningly. Somewhere in her mind she knew she wouldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Shira counted down the minutes, and what felt like hours she spent on the ground motionless. Diego was pretty slow when he was nervous. She now knows that. Shira suddenly hears some rustling coming from the side of her. Shira's eyes pop and she sighs.

"Just perfect, Diego leaves me limp on the ground and something is about to make me its dinner. He is so gonna get it!"Shira threatened. She did her best and tried to move her paw and managed to move a claw. Shira hoped Diego didn't go far.

Meanwhile, everyone in the herd is about to go to sleep, until Diego suddenly jumps out of a bush in a panic. Buck was resting on up a tree on a branch and looked down to see his wreck of tiger friend.

"Whoa there tiger, what's gotten into you, got a little too handsy with the mate and she's got you running?"Buck teased.

"Can it weasel! Manny, guy talk now!"Diego says in a nervous tone. Manny yawns and groans.

"Does it have to be now, can't you ask advice on your homicidal girlfriend in the morning?"Manny whined. "She's not homicidal!...Anymore"Diego says.

"Look I really need someone to talk to! Come on Manny! Buddy?"He said with a fake smile. Manny groaned and slowly got up.

"Alright alright"Manny yawned. "Don't worry compadre we'll help you out!"Sid pops up on top of Manny.

"Sid, I said guy talk. You're more of a….a…thing"Diego tried to explain. Sid wasn't exactly the type you'd ask for advice seeing as he hasn't had any experience with women and Manny is the only other guy in a relationship.

"Ah come on Diego! I'm a catch! Females can't keep their hands off me"Sid says proudly.

"That's cuz they're usually strangling you or kicking your big butt"Granny shouts nearby Peaches who is hanging upside down.

Everyone chuckles. "Ha ha ha, love you too Granny."Sid says sarcastically. Diego rolls his eyes.

"Alright Sid you can go. Just try and not be so…you"Diego says and walks off with Manny coming behind him.

"Well lets get a move on men"Buck says who is now on Diego's back. Sid looks upset and runs up next to Diego.

"Hey why does he get to go?! He's not with anyone!"Sid whines.

"Yes I was, my lovely pineapple wife. Well actually she was quite ugly. Tragic accident with a cliff my knife, rather sad really."Buck says.

"There's your answer."Diego says. And the men walked off.

"What do you think they're gonna talk about mom?"Peaches asks.

"Knowing Diego, the poor guy must've got cold feet being with her. Shira's a girl who knows what she wants and loves to tease. And Diego's got no experience so he's just a wreck."Ellie explained.

"That love sick sucka is whipped."Granny says. The two mammoths nodded in agreement.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?"Manny asked.

"Its Shira, I'm making a fool of myself getting all nervous when she gets near me. It's so pathetic."Diego drops his head in embarrassment.

"Aw don't worry mate, its your first love. Its normal to get in a tizzy with your mate."Buck advises.

"Yeah and especially someone as fine as Shira, that girl is hot with a capital…"Sid is pounced on. Diego looks at him with a look to kill. He roared and growled.

"Say that one more time sloth! I dare you! And you're dead!"Diego threatens.

"Manny!"Sid shouts. Manny uses his trunk to yank the deadly tiger off of the sloth who is frozen in fear on the floor. Buck walks up to him and stands on his stomach. "Now that should be enough of a warning" Buck said with a smile.

"What's the matter with you? Sid was just being Sid."Manny explained. Diego gave him a glare, then looked at the ground. Manny started to think about it. "You're really in love tiger. And don't say you're not, because you wouldn't be attacking Sid for COMPLIMENTING your girlfriend if you weren't."Manny says.

Diego sighs. "Yeah I know."

"Speaking of which where is your mate?"Buck asks. Diego gasps.

"Ah geez! Uh if you, say, rub some of those lotus berries on someone, what would the side effects be?"Diego asks.

"Paralysis from the neck up, an angry girlfriend, and a dead tiger, and its not the girl"Manny says sarcastically. Diego groans.

"Oh no, I gotta go fast! Shira could be in trouble!" Diego yelled and ran off.

Manny runs after him and catches up to him. "You paralyzed your girlfriend? I know you're new to this thing but girls don't like it when you immobile them and practically ditch them for dead!"Manny says seriously.

"I know that now!"Diego shouts.

"Eh come on guys enough bickering we got a tigress to save!"Sid shouts now running up next to them with Buck on his back.

"Ugh, floppy, I've been dropped in dung and other animals droppings but you smell rank!"Buck comments. "Hey! I just bathed this morning"Sid said. "The first one in a year"Diego shouts back.

With Shira, she is now able to move one paw, but the growling and stomping is getting louder from whatever was near her. "If whatever that thing is eats me, we are SO OVER DIEGO!"Shira shouts.


	12. Chapter 12

Shira is lying on the ground now only able to move one leg and one claw. Whatever that animal is that's near her in getting closer. The ground starts to move with each step Shira hears. She starts to panic and frantically looks around for where the sound is coming from. She desperately reaches with her one leg, her front leg, and tries to drag her body out of the center and behind a nearby tree. The only body parts she can move are her neck, head, top of upper body and one leg. She manages to drag her body fully behind a tree. She hopes it'll protect her, although Diego is gonna need protection when Shira can move her whole body!

The stomping got louder until it suddenly stopped. Shira stretched her neck out a little to see where the animal was. She didn't see anything.

"[sigh] that was"

She was interrupted by a thunderous roar. She sees a large black bear. It looked rabid! When that animal stood up she couldn't believe how tall it was. It almost looked as tall as Manny. [not sure if the bears were that tall but hey everyone exaggerates. Plus I did check and there were bears in the ice age] The eyes looked blood red and its teeth looked sharper than any other animal she's ever seen. Its claws looked even more deadly than Captain Gutt's. It roared again.

"I know you're out there"It said in a low menacing voice that reminded Shira too much of Gutt. "I caught your scent a mile away."He said. She was finding herself shaking in fear. A minute ago, she wanted to kill Diego, now she just wants him here.

"Hiding isn't gonna do you any good"it said and laughed evilly. Shira hid her head again behind the tree feeling it near. She anticipated the worst and started wimpering. Soon it was quiet. Shira stops wimpering and looks confused.

"Where did he go?"She asked quietly to herself. Suddenly Shira felt a tight grip on her back leg and was dragged and held upside down looking into the eyes of the beast.

"Well well well, I knew I smelt a tiger, but I never thought you'd look….this good."It said and licked its lips. Shira now felt sick.

"Hey fuzz ball! I hate to disappoint you but I'm not as weak as I look!"Shira growled and clawed at the bears eyes. It roared in pain and threw Shira onto the ground hard. She groaned in pain. She could now move two legs but she was now in pain from the impact of the throw that she can't get up.

"Ooooooh, you're a feisty one aren't ya. Although it doesn't look like you're in any condition to make me mad."It said and wore the scar from Shira's claws across his right eye. He came over to her with a devious smile.

"You really are a beauty. Its almost a shame to eat someone so lovely."The bear said teasingly scratching at the bottom of Shira's chin. She roared and reached out to bite his claw. He laughed as he took his paw back.

"Such as shame"He said again and stood tall raising his paw high. Shira tightly shut her eyes and shuddered at the future impact of his claw. But Shira didn't feel a thing. She instead heard a familiar roar. She opened her eyes to see Diego on top of the bear! He came! He looked like a beast himself.

"Diego!"Shira shouted in disbelief and relief. Diego was clawing at the bear's face as the bear tried to claw back at Diego but couldn't because Diego was clawing at his eyes.

He gave one last blow at the side of the bear's face and rushed over to Shira.

"Shira! You alright?!"He said concerned trying to help her up onto all four legs.

"Oh yeah just busy getting nearly KILLED BY A RABID BEAR AFTR YOU LEFT ME PARALYZED!"Shira shouted. She was relieved to see him but she was not about to forget how he left her.

Diego winced at the pain of her scream. He expected that. "Shira I know I'm an idiot! I'm sorry! I didn't know it would paralyze you!"He said in his defense.

"Oh so you just decided to experiment something on your girlfriend?!"She shouted back. Diego looked guilty.

"How cute a little lovers quarrel. So this is your boyfriend huh?"The bear said starting to stand up.

The two sabers turned their attention to the bear. They both growled. Shira fell back on her back legs. Diego looks at her concerned.

"Shira"he said.

"My legs I still can't move them"She said struggling to get up on them.

"Ah you can't move? That makes my job much easier"The bear said and lunged at Shira.

"No you don't!"Diego yelled and pounced back at the bear so hard they rolled. Unfortunately for Diego, when they rolled the bear as now above him. He bear pressed his paw to Diego's throat cutting off oxygen. The growled and lifted one paw in the air.

"Fine I'll have you instead. Say goodbye to your man"the bear said looking for a second at Shira with a sadistic smile. Shira looked up and gasped as she saw her mate about to be killed right in front of her. Shira couldn't let this happen, Diego was the only one who really understood her and made her happy! He gave her a family.

Shira's look of horror now turned to a look of pure rage. Her claws dug into the ground and her eyes burned with fury.

"NO!"she screamed. At that moment, the bear was almost at Diego's throat until sharp fangs dug into that arm. Shira was biting at its arm refusing to let go. She dug her in fangs in deep enough to hold herself. She suddenly got the feeling back in her back legs. She kicked her feet around trying to kick him off Diego.

Diego looked up with hazy vision and saw his mate clinging to the bear's arm.

"Shira?"He said. The bear's pressure on Diego's throat lifted up a little. The bear waved his arm around hard enough to have Shira flying in the air and right into a tree. She fell to the ground in pain. Diego saw this happen and suddenly only saw red. Something inside him snapped and got out from under the bear and pounced at him. Manny Sid and Buck came right at that time.

"Diego!"Manny said concerned.

"Ugh…Manny?"said a weak female voice called out. The boys turned their attention to the injured saber next to them.

"Shira!"They all yelled. Sid held up her head and Buck examined her body briefly.

"She's pretty banged up mate, we gotta get her outta here"Buck said. Manny was about to wrap his trunk around her to lift her onto his back.

"No! I'm not leaving Diego!"She shouted. The all looked shocked. "No worries I'll have a go at the beast"Buck said smirking and prepared to pounce until…

"Buck don't take one more step! He's mine!"Diego shouts as he is now at a standoff with the bear. They are circling waiting for the chance to pounce.

"He did that to Shira! And I'm gonna make him pay!" Diego said in anger.

"But Diego.."Sid said worried.

"No he's right mate, this is personal. When something hurts your mate, you want to take care of him yourself."Buck said.

Diego was the first to pounce and he pushed him far to roll him over, but made sure they kept rolling till he was in control. The bear was aware of this so he rolled till he was in control. They kept rolling until they rolled into a frozen lake. The boys with Shira on Manny's back followed. They looked in terror at their friend now on thin ice with a bear. Diego was on one side of the lake and the bear was now on the other.

"Tiger ya gotta get outta there! That ice ain't gonna hold ya both for long!"Buck shouted. Diego came to and looked around to see where he was. Right when he did that, the bear came to and started to stand and walk towards Diego. It didn't seem to realize where it was.

The ice started to crack. Diego stood up and saw the ice crack beneath him too. The bear was too busy looking at Diego to see it. He backed away from the bear as slowly as he could. But it was too late, the ice cracked beneath them. The bear fell through as a big chunk of ice came up. Diego tried to flee but the bear grabbed his back leg.

"If I go down you're coming with me!"It shouted as it dragged Diego. He tried to claw his way out of the hole in the ice lake but couldn't.

"Diego!"Everyone shouted. Shira rolled off of Manny's back and tried to run towards the ice. Buck ran as well.

The big chunk of ice fell back and Diego and the bear were gone. "Diego no!"Shira shouted. He just disappeared.

"Mammoth jam your foot into the ice now!"Buck shouted. Manny did so and Buck jumped into the whole. Buck was under the ice now. The suspense was killing Shira. She wanted to know if Diego was alright.

Suddenly an animal blew out of the ice. He was dragging an orange saber. Buck was able to yank Diego out of the water fully. He then pushed the saber's body across the ice quickly before it broke again.

"He's alive!"Shira shouted. The guys cheered. Diego was now on solid ground. Buck shook the water from his fur and hopped on Diego's back pushing the water out of his mouth until Diego started coughing.

"Gave us quite a scare tiger, but you beat that beast"He said and patted Diego shoulder. Shira came up next to him with a warm smile. "Thank you for saving him"Shira said a gave a light lick to Buck.

"Eh no problem tiger"Buck said a little embarrassed.

"Uh hello over here, I'm the one that beat that monster and saved you"Diego said a little annoyed that Shira licked Buck in front of him. Shira lightly chuckled. Diego tried to stand up and as he did Shira licked his mouth on purpose. Diego fell back down with a sigh and a dreamy look. She then laid her body over Diego's. The guys smiled at the couple.

"Why don't we give them some alone time eh"Buck said and the guys walked off.

Shira purred as she nuzzled Diego's cheek. Diego purred and nuzzled back. He licked her cheek and she licked his. They purred in unison, both so happy and warm.

"So do you forgive me now"Diego asked hopeful. Shira smirked. "What do you think?"She asked and licked his cheek long and slowly. Diego purred loudly.

"Guess so. You really are something. Beating paralysis like that, I'm beginning to think there isn't anything you can't do"Diego said dreamily. Shira smiled warmly and laid her head down sighing in content. Diego smiled at her and realized that moments like this were the reason why he risked his life for her. After years of believing he'd be tied down and whipped if he settled down, he can't imagine not having her around. Shira felt the same. He really was the one for her. They then both fell asleep. Shira made sure to keep Diego warm.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note…..

To all my readers, I haven't been updating because I've had writer's block and now I'm starting college tomorrow so I'll be rreeeallly busy. But I just wanna say that I really appreciate all the feedback from you guys. It really builds my self-esteem. But honestly I was gonna start a new story continuing where my first left off and continue with them having kids and everyone getting into trouble with an old friend. So please be patient and I'll continue.

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH.

REYFAN01….A.K.A Jen


	14. New Story Preview

[I just first want to thank everyone who has reviewed my 'can you keep up' story. It was the first one I did on , and I've gotten over 100 comments and I'm so HAPPY! Thank You! Second, I'm happy to say that I am going to start posting the second story or 'sequel' to my first story soon and I have an idea that I first must say that it will not involve Scrat, Louis, and maybe not Buck.

The reason is because I have no idea for a funny scene for Scrat and feel it is up for another writer to do because I feel only the actual writers of the series can do it justice. Please don't hate me, but I just wasn't all that interested in the character Louis. He was adorable but not the interesting. Buck was a fun character and one I loved writing about, but I think it'd be more trouble doing him and the other characters. I'm on the fence about including him in the story.

Here's a secret about the storyline idea I have for the sequel. I plan on bringing back an old character with their own story background. I want this to be the END because I really feel they need to stop with the movies because each movie had the same lesson and I'm trying to do something new. I also plan on a temporary or maybe permanent 'separation' of the herd. I think it would cement it as the final movie.

As a preview I will say that Diego and Shira will have 3 cubs, the herd will be attacked, old wounds will be opened, lines will be crossed, words that shouldn't have been said, and faces you never thought you'd see again.

I am not sure if I will open with Shira in labor and Diego in a panic because that would be déjà vu of the third movie, BUT it would be funny to see Diego all crazy and Shira going through mood swings…..so idk. You guys have been awesome and I want your opinion on whether or not I should start with that or jump to them with the cubs.

So please review and tell me your opinion because I am itching to get started on the sequel! [I can't believe I said 'itching' that is so corny but you guys have made me so happy]


End file.
